Zorro, halcón y cerezo
by Gokussdesetsuno45
Summary: [Poesía] Construyeron una amistad, tomaron caminos separados y al final, se volvieron a unir.


**Zorro, halcón, cerezo.**

* * *

_N/A: Bien, no soy mucho de la poesía de hecho, creo que soy mejor en cuanto a relatos que en ello, quería hacer esto desde hace un buen tiempo, el Equipo Siete es mi equipo favorito de Naruto y el hacer esto me gusta._

_Este sea el primero y probablemente la única poesía que haga. Espero que les sea de su agrado. Y como es el primero, no creo que sea tan bueno como otros trabajos en este sitio, pero bueno, aquí va._

* * *

_Pequeño y rubio zorrito; odiado has sido._

_Ignorado; golpeado y aborrecido._

_Llorando tú yaces tumbado en el frío piso._

_Esperando por algún amigo._

_Equipo tú tienes que hacer; con aquella musa que tu amas y aquél antipático que tu odias tanto._

_Por muchas cosas como equipo han pasado; un vínculo muy fuerte se ha formado._

_El halcón renegado marcharse él ha ambicionado; intentaste detenerlo para poder cumplir esa promesa. Herido y casi muerto has terminado, y el halcón bajo la sombra de la serpiente se ha marchado._

_Dos y medio años de entrenamiento has pasado._

_Desesperado por él has ido por tierra y por mar._

_En una odisea te has metido._

_Amigos y enemigos has conocido._

_Odio reemplazado por ovación._

_Esperanzas ganadas por tu gran valor._

_La gente confía en ti oh gran salvador._

_Dorado como el sol, con un compañero interior._

_Luchando junto a un pulpo rapero; tu gran maestro y un cejas de azotador._

_Luchando contra un hombre cuyo corazón lastimado ha sido; su rostro desfigurado por el dolor._

_Luchando contra aquel que odio puro representa; el dios hecho humano; reanimado y con un gran poder latente en sus pupilas poderosas._

_Luchando contra la bestia más poderosa. Con diez colas meneándose en el cielo nocturno con la luna machada de un intenso rojo._

_Un amigo muy cercano has perdido; su piel fría y tieso cuerpo yaces tú abrazando. ¡No llores por el! Pues liberado de su jaula él ha sido._

_Los hilos del destino en tus manos están, un mañana soleado tú traerás._

_¡No mueras porque te necesitamos, no mueras por el sueño que tú has añorado! ¡Sin tu compañero tú te has quedado y tu corazón se va alentando!_

_El héroe que llorábamos ha regresado._

_Con seis sendas como aquel legendario._

_Tú poder has despertado; siendo el sucesor de aquel legendario._

_El héroe más grande tú eres. Odiado por todos al principio y ahora amado por todos._

_¡Contamos contigo! ¡Tú gran héroe con corazón dorado!_

_Halcón solitario; por muchas pérdidas tú has pasado._

_Odiado por muchos y amado por otros._

_Sin familia te has quedado, tu corazón ha sido traicionado._

_Por oscuridad es por donde tú has vagado._

_Con sangre de tu propia sangre tú te has manchado._

_La amarga verdad tú has oído y tristeza tú has sentido._

_Lagrimas has secado ¡Pagaran! ¡Pagaran por su crimen! La hoja tú aplastaras._

_La venganza tú alma ha envenenado, para esconder tu corazón agraviado._

_Ojos eternos tú has conseguido; gracias a tu viejo hermano._

_Aquel que tú has estimado; volvió y tu desesperado tras el fuiste._

_Amor el siempre te dio y siempre te dará, aunque él tenga que partir su recuerdo en tu corazón perdurara._

_Dudoso te hallas; inseguro estás; respuesta a los que lo sabían todo tú exiges._

_Corre rápido sin dudar, corre rápido y sin parar, ¡Aquellos amigos que tanto lloraron por ti tú ayuda necesitan! Caso les haces porque en el interior tu mucho los has añorado, a aquel cabeza hueca de rubia cabellera y a esa molesta de rosada cabellera…_

_Tú; acompañado de aquellos cuatro que sombras de fuego fueron de antaño._

_Además de la traicionera serpiente; con tú fiel equipo has llegado._

_En el campo de batalla yaces tú…_

_Luchando al lado del Zorro y el cerezo tú has regresado._

_Pequeña y rosada cereza; nadie en serio te ha tomado y de inútil te han tachado._

_Caso no les hagas; más tú eres poderosa por dentro._

_Valiente; enojona y luchadora es como tú eres realmente._

_En un principio odiosa e inmadura tú fuiste._

_Maduraste con el tiempo; tu larga cabellera tú has cortado._

_Entrenando con la poderosa babosa tú has estado y un gran poder has logrado._

_Luchando junto al pequeño y rubio zorro durante todo este tiempo tú has estado._

_Contra un titiritero, con ayuda de una vieja has luchado y triunfado._

_Por el halcón tú te has preocupado._

_Intentaste acabar con su sufrimiento, más dolida, con el corazón lacerado has terminado._

_Por una cruenta lucha has pasado; una gran guerra, que por un enmascarado ha empezado._

_Liberado tu potencial escondido, con ese poder, floreciste como un gran botón de cerezo._

_Zorro, halcón y cerezo, luchando juntos se encuentran ahora._

_Tras mucho sufrimiento, búsqueda y dolor pasado._

_Juntos nuevamente, una esperanza ha reencarnado._

_Los héroes son ustedes y con ustedes contamos._

_La luna machada con sangre; ha dado inició al eterno sueño._

_La princesa ha renacido y el mundo yace a sus pies._

_Ustedes tres; la última esperanza son._

_¡Sálvennos, sálvennos, que su ayuda con desesperación rogamos!_

_La hora más oscura ha llegado._

_Pero con su ayuda; equipo dorado; un mañana soleado llegara; y con él, la paz que éste mundo caótico siempre ha necesitado._


End file.
